This disclosure relates to the field of magnetic data storage media. More specifically, the disclosure relates to structures for devices used to erase magnetic data storage media.
The advent of heat-assisted magnetic recording technology (“HAMR”) may enable increasing the amount of data that can be stored on a magnetic medium such as a disk. The potential increase of data storage density may be up to 100 times the storage density of conventional magnetic data storage media. The magnetic coercivity of HAMR media can be 5 Tesla or more. Such high coercivity makes erasing HAMR media much more difficult than conventional magnetic data storage media. Even with the heat activation, erasing of HAMR data storage media may require in-plane magnetic field amplitudes of 1.5-2.0 Tesla or more.